Capítulo 5 :Anatomía
by Usagui-san
Summary: Es la hora de arte Ciel no se le ocurre nada para dibujar Sebastian como amante de los gatos le recomienda pintar un gato pero Ciel celoso de la fascinacion de su mayordomo hacia los gatos se niega poniendo como excusa su incomprensión hacia estos ¿que hara Sebastian?¿sera capaz de enseñarle la belleza de los gatos a su amo en el poco tiempo que le queda de la clase de art?


_**Capítulo 5: Anatomía.**_

_Los felinos son las criaturas mas impredecibles del mundo ,son seres con una belleza tan extraordinaria que cautivarían hasta un dios ,sus ojos son como las lunas y su pelaje suave como la lana._

**-¿Uh? y ami que.**

**-¿Eh ?acaso no me ha oído boo-chan.**

**-Si te he escuchado pero no comparto tu idea de maravillosidad hacia esos animales.**

**-"E-esos".Je..je..creo que usted no ha entiendo lo que he querido decirle amo.**

**-NO.**

_Son las diez en punto hora de la clase de arte en una mansión la cual su amo es Ciel Phamtonhive al igual que de su mayordomo diabólico Sebastian Michaelis._

**-J-je..lo que yo quería decir amo es que ,que mejor ser que dibujar que un hermoso felino.**

**-¿Como?¿Para que querría dibujar yo a un gato?para eso mejor dibujo la cara de Tanaka.**

**-Jo ,jo ,jo.(Dice Tanaka que aparece detrás de un tapiz.).**

**-Ah hola Ciel a Tanaka ignorando a Sebastian.**

**-Bo-boo-chan usted me esta comparando la hermosa belleza de un lindo y joven gato con la {estúpida y vieja}¡digo¡ peculiar cara de Tanaka.**

**-SI.**

**-Boo-chan usted de verdad es...**

**-Q-que pasa..**

**-Aish...usted tan ignorante.**

**-¡Que¡Como te atreves¡eres idiota o que ,a-ademas..¡ya estoy harto de que me hables de los gatos y de tu estúpida ''ami guita felina''¡**

_Ciel estallo ya estaba bastante enfado de que su mayordomo no le prestara la suficiente atención por estar con su "novia gata" si no que ahora este se enfadaba por no entender la belleza de los bichos gatos._

**-¿Are? joven amo no me diga que usted esta celoso.**

_Ciel se sonroja y se queda mudo el sabia que no debería haber dicho ESO ,pero los celos lo COMÍAN por DENTRO._

**-Q-que bobadas dices como puedes creer q-que yo estoy celoso, eso es r-ridículo.**

**-Ju. Sebastian ríe sabe perfectamente que su delicioso respetado amo estaba celoso.**

**-Ademas como esperas que tenga celos de un tonto gato.**

_Ciel se gira intentando esquivar la PENETRANTE mirada Sebastian ,este se acerca y lo agarra de la cintura y dice.._

**-Bien boo-chan usted dice que no entiende la belleza de los felinos ¿no?.Pues no se preocupe yo con mucho placer..¡digo¡ gusto se lo enseñare.**

**-¡Com...,ahhhh...¡**

_De repente Ciel siente como la mano de Sebastian acaricia su torso y baja suave y caliente mente hacia la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo._

**-Se-sebastian que haces..ahh...ahhhhhhhh...**

_``POOF´´(sonido sordo). De repente la habitacion se ve envuelta en una pequeña explosión ,Ciel no se da cuenta esta más concentrado en como su pequeño miembro estaba siendo FUERTEMENTE rozado por la mano de Sebastian y como por su delgado cuello se deslizaban gotas de sudor._

**-Se-sebastian deten esto...**

**-¿Esta seguro señor? parece estar disfrutando bastante con esto mire su pequeña cosita esta muy dura.**

**-N-no eso no es v-verd..ahhhhhhhh..ahh...ihhh**

**Sebastian frota la orejita de su amo ,pero no la orejita que el se espera.**

**-#Ahh..ahhh que ocurre por que tan de repente mi oreja es tan sensible y-yo no voy a poder resistirlo mas#**

_Piensa Ciel extrañado por la debilidad de su pequeña orejita._

**-Boo-chan mire su figura tan vergonzosa se refleja en la ventana.**

**-¡Co-como ,no digas cosas tan vergonzo...¡QUEEE¡.**

**-#Por fin ha mirado la ventana#.**_ Piensa Sebastian._

_Si Ciel ha mirado su reflejo en la ventana y al verlo ha gritado porque.._

**-¡Q-QUEEE¡QUE ,QUE ,QUE¡ QUE ME HA PASADO DE DONDE SALIERON ESTAS OREJAS Y ESTA COLA¡SEBASTIAN EXPLICAMELO¡**

**-Bueno como mayordomo diabólico de los Phamtonhive que haría si no pudiera transformar a mi amo en un .**

**-¡NADIE TE HA PEDIDO¡VAMOS QUITAME ESTAS COSAS¡.Ciel se enfada ,sus orejas y cola se han erizado.**

_Sebastian coje la traviesa colita de su amo y la frota._

**-¡Qu..ah¡Ñaaaaaa...¡**

_Sebastian agarra delicadamente del cuello a su amo y lo inclina suavemente hacia atrás y le susurra en sus suaves y nuevas "orejitas".._

**-Joven amo acaso no le dije que le enseñaría las maravillas de los gatitooos..**

**-¡Co-como¡tu ,TU¡ Planeaste todo esto no es asi¡**

**-Claro que no boo-chan jamas se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa.-Dice Sebastian con una burlona pero sexy y traviesa sonrisa.**

**-¡CALLATE TAN SOLO DEVUELVEME MI ASPECTO NORMAL¡**

**-NO._-_**_Dice Sebastian._

**-¡QUE¡PIENSAS DESOBEDECERME ACASO QUIERES IR EN CONTRA DEL CONTRATO¡**

**-Por supuesto que no amo pero ya ha pasado la hora de su clase de Arte..y..**

**-¿Nya?.-Mira Ciel a Sebastian con carita de gatito perdido ,lo que hace que Sebastian piense..**

**-#Lo sabia mi amo es tan bello y lindo en forma de gatito ¡quiero devorarlo abrazarlo¡.¡Ejem¡digo que su clase de Arte ya ha finalizado y es hora de su clase de ANATOMÍA así que querido amo(sonríe Sebastian)prosigamos con la lección ,el tema de hoy...**

_Sebastian MUERDE dulcemente la suave orejita de su amo al mismo tiempo que la LAME y CHUPA ,la oreja de Ciel estaba toda empapada con la tibia saliva de Sebastian que había pasado a lamer el cuello de Ciel mientras bajaba lentamente._

**-Ñyaaa-ahhh-ññ-Sebastian p-a...**

_Ciel no puede acabar ninguna frase la lengua de Sebastian no para de bajar mas y mas y esto hace que olvide lo que va a decir.__A la vez que LAME a su amo por DETRAS las manos de Sebastian están jugando con las dos colitas de su amo._

_Al pobre Ciel cada vez le sube mas la temperatura._

**-Se-sebastian no voy a poder aguantar .ñññ..p-para yo me voy a-a-¡aaaaaah¡.**

**-Oh mire señor pero que ha hecho ,ha dejado todo mi guante EMPAPADO de su CALIENTE LECHE se supone que todavía no se debía venir ,usted es muy malcriado..**

**-¡NO ES MI CULPA ERES TU EL QUE NO PARA DE TOCARME Y ME HA CONVERTIDO EN ESTO¡**

**-JU.A que se siente bien ¿verdad? esta es una de las maravillas de los gatitos que son MUY SENSIBLES.**

**-¡IDIOTA¡YO NO DECIA E..KYAAAAAAAAA..AHH..¡**

_Ciel se estremece la lengua se Sebastian por fin había llegado a su aun mas pequeño y dulce lugar el cual se estaba poniendo cada vez mas humedo y caliente._

**-Boo-chan su agujerito es tan lindo y rosita y muyy dulce ,no se preocupe ahora lo hare mas grande.**

**-No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas.-Ciel ya no se podía aguantar mas así que dejo de resistirse.**

**-Boo-chan..**

_Sebastian se alza y sujeta a su amo para apoyarlo en la repisa de la ventana._

**-Sebastian a-aqui nos van a ver...ñññ**

**-No se preocupe señor los sirvientes no molestaran están ocupados los mande ha sacar al perro a pasear(Pluto).Bueno continuemos.-Rie Sebastian.**

**_Agarra de la barbilla a su amo y lo besa._**

**-#Ñyaaaaa-ahhhh ,la lengua de Sebastian esta dentro de mi#**

**-Joven amo me permitiría estar dentro de usted.**

**-¡Q-QUEEEEEE¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS COSAS TAN VERGONZOSAS ,ADEMAS QUE TONTERIAS DICES A ESTAS ALTURAS DE LA SITUACION¡**

**-Pero yo no me perdonaría si le hiciera daño al amo ,por eso debo asegurarme de que usted este preparado.**

_Ciel mira a Sebastian todo enrojecido y se enfurruña sabe de sobra que su demonio solo quiere verle avergonzado(capitulo 1 xp)_

**-S-s-s-si t-tu-t-tu p-puedes.**

** boo-chan relajese.**

**-Ahh..ñññ..Sebastian..**

**-No se preocupe según lo que veo usted ya estaba muy húmedo desde el principio.**

**-¡PE-PERVERTIIDO**¡

**-Si ,si y ahora mi amo voy a METER mi ENORME JUGUETE.**

**-ÑÑnnmm..ahh...**

**-A-Ah , joven amo usted.. esta ardiendo.**

**-¡Callate¡tan solo metela ya..¡ ,p-po-porfavor..yo..**

**-¿BOO-CHAN?**

**-No podre aguantar mas...Sebastiannn..**

_Sebastian se sorprendió de la tan eroticamente y lindisima expresión de gatito en el rostro de su amo perdido en el extasis._

**-YES MY LORD.**

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA¡S-SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN NNN¡**

**#DE VERDAD JOVEN AMO USTED SI QUE ES UN GATITO TONTO Y LINDO#**

* * *

**#proximamente:Dia libre de un mayordomo.**


End file.
